The Seraphu Sprint
A race for people on mounted flying animals; varying in species. Racers generally use faster animals or more majestic, such as: * Perytons - The most common animal used in the race due to its graceful nature with a balance of power and speed, as well as their abundance in Goyavari. * Griffins - Fairly rare but not unheard of, what they lack in speed they more than make up for in power. * Dragons - Not commonly used in races as most Dragons are either too small to ride or too large to control, there are some brave souls who tamed and taught medium-sized dragons to ride in the race. * Pegasus - Even in Goyavari, is extremely rare; The legendary creature, a horse with wings is very seldom witnessed even in Goyavari. It is believed only two exist on the planet at any given time. * Raijū - Blue tinged wolves with great wings, large sturdy paws and a tail similar to a snow leopard. They can use electricity to receive and send messages with each other as well as barks and other wolf sounds. Packs have been known to inadvertently trigger lightning storms. Raijū will attack mainly with bites loaded with electricity to stun and burn their victims, and will roast their prey with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. A sure sign that a pack is near is burnt grass and scorched rocks. Raijū charge themselves while sleeping and by absorbing from nearby electronics. It is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity and has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a lightning rod. * Manticores - Lion with leathery wings but with sharper facial features and a scorpion-like tail. Its aqueous (eye fluid) has similar bioluminescent properties to glow-worms allowing it to have a form of night-vision at night and give their eyes an eerie pale green glow. Usually wild and have in some instances been known to turn on their riders, they are also not a popular choice in mounts. * Lindworms - While not commonly used due to their disobedient behaviors and dislike of humans and like; there are a few highly-skilled trainers who manage to tame the beasts to use in the race. Cousin of dragon Other animals with wings are not commonly used in the race (as most cannot be ridden or are not fast enough to compete) however are still technically qualified. * Enfields - the head and tail of a fox, forelegs like an eagle's talons, the chest of a greyhound, the body of a lion, the hindquarters of a wolf and wings like that of a falcon. * Wolps - (aka Wolperdinger or Wolpertinger) the head of a rabbit, the body of a squirrel, a horse-like tail, the antlers of a deer, and the wings and of a pheasant. (And unlike rabbits possesed canine teeth) Usually mate only during a thunderstorm under flashes of lightning or near great sources of electricity. Wolps can be lured into a trap set with whiskey as the bait. Their milk is a potent aphrodisiac (however extremely difficult to get, as they’ve been known to bite) Also known to be born without horns (Skvaders) and without wings (Jackalope or Rasselbock) * Phoenix - This mistake has only been known to occur once.